Some Practice
by pencil benders
Summary: korra rush in because she thought she was late but guess who was there?


So this was my first fanfiction. I post this up on deviant art but not here. It has been years since i seen this one and I am excited for you guys to read it. Here you go...enjoy.

* * *

Korra was rushing in the room where they practice. She thought she was going to be late but when she got there she only saw mako.

"Oh…Um…hi", she blush looking at Mako shirtless and sweating. It felt awkward catching Mako like this. She likes him but also like Bolin. Even though she likes Mako, he has a girlfriend, Asami, but that kiss they had outside….she will never forget.

"Umm…I think I should…um go". She tries to walk away slowly but mako went up to her.

"Don't go, you need to practice for the tournament if you want to win", he said pulling her so she can get ready.

Korra got ready to practice. Mako didn't feel like putting on his shirt because it was too hot and Korra put on her tank top with shorts. Both were practicing very hard, Korra waterbend and mako firebend. Mako turn around, looking at Korra and started to stare at her, loving the way she moves. He couldn't take his eyes off of her, and then it came to him that he was with Asami. He turns away, wiping the drool off his faces and continues to practice, but identically he almost hit Korra.

"Watch it", Korra said bending water and hit Mako with it. Mako was drench. He was very angry and heated up. Korra grin and went back to practicing. Feeling the vibration on the floor, she knows that he was coming, and the battle began.

Fire and water flying all over the place, Korra dodge it while Mako kept on getting hit.

"Come and get me", Korra scream, running and Mako chasing her. Mako pulls her by the waist and took her to the ground. He was on top of her and she was trying to fight back only to know that her hands were tie up by his scarf.

"Mako….let me go", she scream with rage. She was moving and wiggling trying to get out. Mako bend down to her ears and said "no" softly. His breath tickle her and she let out a moan. He love that sound and he wanted more so he went for the neck. Nipping and sucking her flesh. An amusing sound came out of her mouth.

She thought about it. Why is he doing this? Does he know that he is with Asami? These questions were going through her mind. But Mako hit that spot that she screams. He looks at her, arching her back. Her hand got loose and she un-wrap the scarf. She pulls Mako closer to her, wrapping her legs around his hips. She tangled her hand in his hair, pulling him closer as she presses her lips on his felling him getting heated up. She felt the passion between them. Mako wanted to deepen the kiss. He pushes his tongue trying to get access. She gladly accepted and the battle began for dominance.

Mako went from felling her shoulder and arm to feeling her hips, un-tucking her tank top. He really wants her and she really wants him. He took of her tank top while Korra took of his pants. While kissing her he thought it wasn't fair for her to have her pants on so he pull it down only to see her in her under-garment.

They stop and look at each other, catching their breath while gazing in each other eyes. She like Bolin but Mako gives her the best feeling she ever had. Mako feels like she is the one. He like Asami but Korra…oh my gosh… Korra feels right.

"I never…um done this before", Korra shyly said to Mako. Mako whisper, "me either". Korra was shock that he never went to the next level with Asami.

Mako smile, making Korra arch her back so he can unwrap her undergarment, making it fell on the floor.

Korra blush looking at Mako as he stare at her breasts, so she try to cover them but Mako pull her hand away. "Do you want me to stop", he said but she replied no. She cover herself thinking that he didn't like her breast but he push her arms away and went closer to her ears and said, "they're beautiful". Mako grabs for the other undergarment and pulls it down. He looks at her head to toe, she started to blush. He started to kiss her on the lips and went down. Every time he went low she moans even louder. When he got the breast she pulls him back taking off his boxers. Slowly she looks up and down of him, loving every view. He bends down and went where he left off. Going even lower, getting even louder, she wanted him inside her…badly.

Mako went in closer and went in between her legs. Korra thought's race though her mind. Is she really going through this? When he got there he opens her leg trying to be in between them. He looks at her waiting for her approval. With her nicely nod he went in. she saw stars. It was painful every time he went in. she started to cry. Mako whisper"do you want me to stop" he said but she said no, knowing that it will be better soon. After all of that it started to feel good.

Korra moaned as mako push. It grew louder and mako rolled over and korra got on top. "I shouldn't get all the fun", korra giggle going in for a kiss. Mako feeling on korra back he thought for a good idea. It was late and everyone was gone…even Bolin who was out (at the doctor, didn't feel well). He picks her up in bridal style, leaving the clothes on the floor. She blushes putting her head on his chest.  
He opens the door to his room. It was dark and red, that the way he likes it. He close the door with is feet and laid her on the bed. Kissing her on the neck, leaving marks on his back, it had been a wonderful day for them two.

* * *

Next morning, korra acting out of self-conscious way's, she wrapped herself in the covers.

"Good morning", korra said, shy of what happen last night. "You look so…radiant", Mako whisper taking the sheet, covering himself too. They started to make out then someone open the door. "ahhh", someone scream. Korra and Mako sat up and saw a teddy bear, candy and a note that said:  
TO MY ONLY LOVE-ASAMI


End file.
